


Blood on My Name

by diasthedeathknight



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Eliksni Hatchling, Friendly Eliksni, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: This is the backstory of Sentis-21, former Praxic Warlock and Commander of the Nightshades.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s), Sentis-21/Male Eliksni OC
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The Ghost floated through the rows of flesh-hooks that were hanging from the ceiling, flesh dangling from them, and from some, there was still a bit of blood dripping out. Those bodies were fresh...recently killed. He shivers and then comes to stop in front of a body that is slumped against the wall, clutching their stomach, the once glowing optics of the Exo are now dark and without light, dried blood is all over their hands and face, and from the look of it, their head was smashed in with something heavy, probably a brick or something else that was dense enough to crack open the skull.

The feeling of something calling him raises up again in the small drone and he shivers, scanning one of the nearby bodies on the meat-hook, disgusted as he spots a few tools that are lined up on a rack, meant to dissect and cut up flesh.

The body half he is currently scanning is not the one that's emitting the feeling, it's a bit deeper into the room and as he floats over to the white-black Exo, he feels it again. Reaching out towards the other half of his conscious there is a bright flash of light as he pulses with light, half expecting for someone to form out of a pile of bones, but as the Exo itself stirs and moves, horror flashes through his core and he stares at his Guardian.

Purple optics blink at him and one hand snatches him out of the air, inspecting his shell and the glowing core before he is gently let go.

“What...are you?”, the Exo asks, their voice raspy and still a bit groggy as they slowly rose to their feet, still trying to process what happened.

“Where...are we...?”, is the next question muttered and the Ghost swirls his shell.

“Somewhere out in Russia, don't know exactly where. What I am? I'm a Ghost. Well...now I am your Ghost”

The Risen nods and looks at his Ghost, then he mutters: “It feels wrong to just call you Ghost though...how about a name?”

“You got one for me?”, the Ghost piped up in interest and purple optics looked through the room, then they stared at the golden orange rays of sunlight that were falling through broken parts of a wall and his expression grows a bit softer.

“Dusk...”, he whispers and then looks to the Ghost, purple optics glow brighter.

“Your name will be Dusk”

“Do you know what your name is?”, Dusk then asks him and the Exo looks down at his hands, an intrigued look appears in his eyes and he mutters something underneath his breath, then he looks up and nods.

“Sentis. Sentis-21”, Sentis then tells the little drone his name, purple optics burning bright as he tells him his name.

“Good...now can we get out of here? This place...gives me the creeps...”, Dusk tells him and floats away from where Sentis is sitting.

The Exo looks down at his hands and then he looks to one of the bodies that are hanging from a meat-hook, purple optics suddenly glowing with something that makes Dusk crawl and shiver in his shell.

“Sentis...?”, he asks, voice cracking a bit.

Void energy suddenly lashes out, tendrils blossom out of Sentis' back and arms, wrapping around one of the bodies that are hanging on a meat-hook. With a low wet tearing sound, the light easily tears through flesh and bones, cutting the body up, while voidfangs appear on the white mouth of the Exo, who leans forward, grabbing one piece of large raw meat, the purple light in his optics glows brighter and Dusk turns away in disgust, as Sentis starts eating.

“W-What...are you doing...?”, Dusk asks, still looking away, shivering in his shell and a feeling of dread settles into him. What did he resurrect...?

“Hungry...”, Sentis mutters and continues eating, not disturbed by the fact that he's eating a dead person.

“But that...Sentis, that is a person! Or...Or was a person...Sentis...Sentis stop...please...!”

The head of the Risen snaps around and purple optics glow brighter as the Exo opens his mouth, letting out a deep warning growl.

“I am hungry”, he repeats and Dusk turns around, gasping at the picture in front of him, of Sentis holding a large piece of meat in his hands, dried blood over his clothes and fingers.

“You...are an Exo...you shouldn't...need to eat”, Dusk then replies, and Sentis huffs before he laughs dry.

“Well, then I am no normal Exo because I can feel the Hunger gnawing inside me, and...it feels right to consume this meat. It otherwise is going to be spoiled”, he arguments and Dusk wants to object to it, but then he hears a low chattering sound and he swirls around, staring into the blue glowing eyes of several Eliksni.

“Sentis....”

“What now?”, the Exo growls, tearing a piece of meat in half with his teeth, purple optics glowing with anger as he stares at his Ghost, then he notices the Eliksni that are behind his Ghost. Rolling with his optics Sentis mutters something to himself and then stands up, one of the Eliksni lets out a shriek and aims his pistol at him.

Sentis sighs and then lifts up both hands, looking at the Eliksni.

“Dusk, can you speak their language?”, he asks his Ghost, and Dusk blinks confused.

“I...only a bit?”

“Can you tell them that we are no enemies and that they are more than welcome to take this food off my hands? I can't eat all of the meat and if they want some, they can take it”, he tells him and it takes a while for Dusk to translate it with the little knowledge he has, but then he chitters softly at the Eliksni that has their pistol aimed at Sentis. The pistol swings over to Dusk and a sharp chirp is the answer to the soft chittering.

“What did he say?”, Sentis asks, chewing on the piece of meat that he is holding.

“That he'll kill us when we lie”, Dusk responds, and Sentis nods.

“Fair”, he then continues to eat the meat, ignoring the Eliksni around him that now begin to move towards the meat that is hanging on the hooks, unsheathing their daggers to cut it down.

“Can you ask them if we can come along with them?”, Sentis suddenly asks Dusk, who stares in shock at him.

“Are you crazy? They are-!”

“I don't care what they are, increased numbers mean increased chances of survival”, Sentis retorts to Dusk and the Ghost sighs, before he goes silent, thinking about the correct translation for Sentis's question.

The low chattering noise causes one of the larger Eliksni to chirp, tilting their head as if the question caught them off guard, then a low soft rumble vibrates in their chest, before the Eliksni walks up to Sentis, looking him up and down.

The Exo blinks as he's grabbed by the chin and lifted up, the large Eliksni inhales and then lets out an inquisitive chirping noise, hands gliding lower on Sentis's body.

“W-what is he...?”, Sentis' words are caught in his voicebox as the claws of the Eliksni brush over his groin, causing him to shiver.

A soft comforting growl vibrates in the Eliksni's chest and he lets go off Sentis, huffing as one of the smaller Eliksni jumps onto one of the larger pieces of meat, screeching scared when the hook begins to dangle, their claws digging into the meat as he tries to hold on, screeching at the top of their lungs.

Sentis lets out a sigh at the sudden increase in volume and he walks towards the swinging piece of meat, every other Eliksni dodges the swinging piece, rolling their eyes at the screeching Eliksni.

The Exo then tries to catch the swinging piece of meat, but it slips out of his hands, growling in frustration he tries again, this time however something lashes out with him, thin tendrils of Void energy wrap around the piece, holding it in place.

Everyone around Sentis freezes in their place and even the breathing stops, Sentis in the meantime gently grabs the Eliksni by the scruff of their neck and pulls them away from the meat, setting them down with a nod.

“There you go”

The Eliksni chitters in distress and pats himself down, searching for any wound or other thing that the tendrils could've done to him, but when he finds nothing, he looks at Sentis, and with a happy chirp, he hugs the Exo.

Blinking Sentis stares at the meat and then he slowly wraps his own arms around the small Eliksni, most likely they were young and didn't really know what they were doing.

The soft rumble behind him makes him turn his head and he looks at the larger Eliksni, who lowers his head and then rumbles softly again at Sentis, causing him to give a soft rumble in return.


	2. Chapter 2

The language of the Eliksni is something that Sentis picks up with ease and soon he's talking to the Eliksni around him like he was raised with them, chattering about things like their past and what they did before they stumbled over him in the Cosmodrome.

He also soon learns what his new role in the small pack of Eliksni is, since he can't die, he is their scout and the one to test out dangerous routes and traps along with tasting any food that they would consume.

Dusk is happily helping out any of the Eliksni with their daily tasks, and even if the Ghost can't really carry things around, he happily keeps the little Hatchlings company and watches them during their naps, eventually earning him the title of 'Matron', which the little Ghost wears with pride.

Sentis lets out a deep sigh and looks down at the mess of blankets and pillows that is the nest of the Captain that leads their little group, shaking his head he bends down and begins to gather up the pillows, mumbling something under his breath in Eliksni.

That's when he hears the rustling of fabric, along with a low rumbling as Daskres enters the tent, his four glowing eyes eyeing Sentis curious before he speaks up.

“Why are you making my nest?”

“Sketiz told me that doing that is a gesture of good will so I thought I-”, Sentis's soft chittered answer was disrupted by a low growl and Daskres walks up to him, eyeing him up and down, before he snarls out: “Sketiz lied to you. Only mates do that. I will see that he can tell you no more lies”

“Maybe he didn't lie to me”, Sentis quickly interjected as Daskres turned around to the entrance of the tent, the Captain stops in his movement and then looks over his shoulder, a look of surprise in his eyes.

“You...want to be my mate?”, the Eliksni asks him and if Dusk would be here, he would be screaming at Sentis to say no, but if he says no, then Sketiz will be killed and Sentis cares about the Marauder.

So he looks at the Captain and nods, clutching the pillows tighter to his chest.

“Yes. I...I want to be your mate”, he says and Daskres nods, before he lets out a low rumbling sound, turning around to Sentis, the four blue eyes glowing a bit brighter as the Eliksni moves to him.

“I think Sketiz just earned himself an increase in ether...”, Daskres purrs and the Risen looks at him, before he asks: “Can I...make your nest now? Having the pillows like this is really unhealthy for your posture”

“You can do with our nest whatever you want...but for now...lay down these pillows”, the Eliksni's voice takes on a more sultry tone and Sentis grabs the pillows a bit tighter to his chest, before he lets out a deep breath and nods, following the order of Daskres.

“Or do you feel unwell as long as our nest hasn't been made?”, concerned Daskres looks at him and Sentis blinks surprised, not at all expecting Daskres to be so thoughtful.

“Y-Yes...”, he then answers truthfully, and the Captain nods, before he sits down next to the mass of blankets, softly purring at him.

“Well then, go ahead, I can't have my mate in a nest he is not comfortable with”, he tells him and then fiddles with something, pulling out a Rubik's cube from his armor. The color on the cube has long faded and so Daskres just moves the cubes with his lower two hands, watching them move with his eyes, then his gaze shifts to Sentis and he lets out a low purr as he watches the Risen work on their nest.

Sentis can feel the gaze of the Eliksni on him and if he wouldn't have lied about wanting to be the mate of him, he would love being watched like that, though now all he feels is dread. What if Daskres finds out that he was lying? He would not only kill Sketiz but also murder him over and over again, before finding a way to kill Dusk.

Being the mate of an Eliksni was a serious topic and Sentis himself feels guilty for having lied about it, giving Daskres false hopes. He was disgusted with himself at this moment and he shook one of the pillows a bit too hard, the strained fabric around it ripping open and the filling spilled out, making both him and Daskres pause in their actions.

“Sentis...?”

The Risen stared at the white filling material and his hands started to shake as the image in front of his face began to flicker and he had his hands suddenly not inside white cotton, but blood-drenched intestines.

Screaming he recoiled back, scrambling to get to his feet, tripping over one of the blankets as it got caught underneath his foot, causing him to fall back on his ass.

Arms wrapped around him and he was pressed against a warm chest, soothing purrs vibrated in the body behind him and Sentis shivered, still staring at the white filling material that was spilled out over the blankets, his body shaking as if he just stared evil incarnated in its eyes.

He catches his breath and then presses into the warm body behind him, needing that kind of contact now as the first sobs began to shake his body.

Daskres wrapped his arms tighter around his body, holding him close to his chest, while continuously purring at him, trying his best to calm the distressed Exo down and be there for his mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Laughing Sentis leans into the hug of his mate, optics glowing softly with affection and love as he gently takes off the breathing mask of Daskres, fingers slowly brush over the maw as he leans forward, placing a soft kiss onto it, humming relaxed as he can feel Daskres fingers sneak into his clothes and underneath them. Exploring his skin and plates, gently running along his spine and sending sparks of electricity through it.

“We found a power-plant not far from here, if we could grab some of the generators we could finish the last piece on our ship and get away from here”, Daskres tells him and Sentis hums, nodding as he thinks about the places he could visit with an intact ship, the little gifts he could bring his mate made his core heat up and he cuddles into the large Captain, humming low with content and letting out a soft breath as fingers begin to gently knead his lower back and ass.

“Want me and Dusk to scout it out?”, he asks him and his mate chuckles soft, shaking his head.

“No, Sketiz already did that, he's becoming very good in what he's doing. You did a very good job in teaching him...and that is worthy of a reward”, Daskres hums and Sentis shivers as one of the hands wander from his ass down between his legs, one finger brushing against his core, causing him to inhale surprised. Daskres never touched him like that if they were outside, only inside their nest did the Eliksni do such things. While that was enough for Sentis, he sometimes wished that Daskres would be more open about their relationship asides from carrying him around when he had spent nearly all of his light. He doesn't know how much time has passed and how long he was together with the Group of Eliksni, but for him, it felt like an eternity.

Recently they stumbled over a larger settlement of people near them and Sentis was a bit taken aback when he had seen all those people in one spot, people like him mixed with them, they all with their own little drone that hovered next to them. They laughed and held large meals together, almost like his family. He had warned Dusk that there was a large group of people near them and that they should relocate, but Dusk wasn't concerned with relocating and told him that it was impossible, since a few of the Hatchlings in the latest clutch weren't yet hatched and relocating them would damage them and even kill them if they couldn't keep them in the same temperature range. The generator out of the power-plant would fix that problem and give them all the possibility to flee from here and to get away to other places or even another planet entirely.

Sentis moans and his thoughts are interrupted as one finger slips inside him, his back arches and he presses down with a gasp, velvet walls sucking the finger deeper inside him, making him gasp as Daskres curls it inside him, making him shudder with pleasure.

“Whatever you're worrying yourself about...I'll keep you safe, my little voidling....my shining beacon...”, Daskres mutters in his ear and the Exo shivers again, gasping for air as Daskres gently pulls down his pants and exposes his ass and groin to the warm summer air.  
He shudders as the finger leaves him empty and Sentis lets out a low whine, trying to get at least some friction to satisfy the roaring hunger inside him, a deep growl of satisfaction leaves him as he's lowered down onto Daskres erection, the warmth filling him up and stretching him, satisfying the burning hunger as nothing else can.

“Such a good mate...”, Daskres whispers next to his face, arms wrapped around the shivering body of Sentis.

“So lovingly and willing...only for me...”, the first thrust up into Sentis lets him see stars and he shudders, gasping as the lower set of hands grabs his ass and spreads the cheeks, fingers tracing along the sensitive outside of his hole.

“You are quite the unique treasure...someone with both parts...”, Daskres' tongue gently licks along Sentis' neck, making the Exo shiver in pleasure as one of the upper hands grabs between them and begins to stroke Sentis' member in a lazy slow rhythm.

“To think that someone like you is my mate...mine...it makes me want to mark you...in a way, no one else can lay claim to you...that everyone knows who you belong to...”, teeth scrape along Sentis' neck were they meet the shoulder and then Daskres wraps his arms around him, letting out a deep growl as he increases the speed of his thrusts, causing Sentis to cry out in pleasure, the deep hunger turns into sparks of pleasure, lighting up his belly in a blaze of lust and warmth, everything around him faded out of focus and all he could focus on was the rich scent of Daskres filling his sensors and the hard steady rhythm of the Captain fucking into him from underneath.

The world spiraled into colors and with a loud scream of pleasure, Sentis came, his body shivering in the aftermath as he feels Daskres hilting himself into him, and warmth blossoms in him, causing him to shudder and moan low, grabbing onto Daskres' armor and holding onto it for stability as his legs tried to wrap around Daskres hips to pull him in deeper so he could reach that special spot.

Then Daskres pulled him down in a hard push onto his shoulders and the Exo let out a static scream, gasping for air as all the right places were touched and he could feel his thoughts fade from his head, his mind going blank as he pants in the embrace of the Eliksni, shivering from all the emotions that press down onto him at this time, pressing a stifled moan from his voicebox.

“I love the sounds you make...”, Daskres purrs to him and gently licks over his neck, nuzzling his head into it, before he grabbed his mask and put it back on, a low purr vibrating in his chest as he nuzzled into the smaller body leaning into him.

Sentis was still recovering from the mind-blowing sex, lazily lying in Daskres and his nest, when he heard a noise that caused a spike of dread to raise up inside him.

He shot up and bolted to the entrance of the tent, pulling back the heavy fabric he stared in horror at the group of people that had entered their little camp, they had set up in a little clearing in the woods.

“Stop it! Please stop...!”, he could hear Dusk beg, and he spots the Ghost, being held in what looked like a cage of Arc-energy, while the dying cries of Hatchlings rang out through the camp.

“Please!! They are just hatchlings!!! Please!!! STOP!!!”, Dusk cried out, sobbing in pain as all he could do was watch those people kill the Hatchlings and smash the eggs.

Sentis' entire view went purple and he let out a blood-curdling roar, void energy exploding around him as he dashed forwards, the tent behind him ruined from the explosion of paracasual energy, the sound of crunching shells and weak cries of fear and the dying screams only further fueling his wrath.

Tendrils shot out from around his body, ripping apart everything that came between him and the Hatchlings, energies clashed as one of the persons turned around, a look of surprise on their face as they spotted Sentis, who was currently tearing apart one of their friends, blood splattering everywhere as the Exo ripped out their throat with his voidfangs, letting out another roar as he cowered over what was left of the hatchlings and eggs, staring down everyone around him, daring them to come close to him, optics burning bright with hatred and anger at these people.

“Sentis! Run! They...They can neutralize your light!”, Dusk cried out from his prison and Sentis felt the emptiness where usually his connection with Dusk was, his fury only spiking more and he roared again, a flash of void and metal as he barreled towards the one who was holding his Ghost.

Mid-jump something hit him and he dropped like a dead weight, gasping for air as he felt his light flicker, and then it suddenly vanished, panic screaming out in his mind as he trashed around him, trying to get out of whatever he was trapped in.

“Sentis!”, Dusk cried out and the Exo answered with a roar of anger, trashing underneath the arc net that was placed over him, containing his light.

Then a boot was placed on his stomach and caused all the air to leave his chest as someone shifted their weight onto him.

“Stop trashing or I'll put you down like a rabid beast”, a cold voice rang out and Sentis stopped, looking up at the one who had spoken to him, blinking at the man, who looked down to him with a disgusted look as they stepped back, their boot lifting from Sentis stomach, allowing him to breathe free again.

“Sentis is your name, isn't it?”, he asked him and Sentis blinks at him, then he nods, too surprised to answer the question.

“You show incredible passion for these...aliens. Your part of them?”

He nods again and received a kick to the side, causing him to wince in pain.

“Speak when asked a question”, the man growls and kicks him again, snarling when Sentis cries out in pain at the kick.

“Do you understand me?”, he was asked and the Exo nods, coughing as he could feel liquid gather inside him, one of the kicks seems to have damage him internally as he drew a rasping breath.

He flinched as he received another kick and Dusk cried out, causing him to scream out: “Y-Yes...!”

“English, not whatever crap those animals are speaking!”, he was lectured and Sentis' could feel the gears in his head turning when he tried to remember how to speak English.

“Y...Yes...”, he then croaks out in English and the man smiles, seemingly satisfied with the action.

“Good. So you are not a lost cause. Now, can you tell us where their leader is? This little group here caused quite some havoc and we would love to get rid of them”

“Y-Your name...”, Sentis whispers out and the man tilts his head before he chuckles low.

“Noctis, you do good to remember it, kid. Now. Where is their leader?”

Daskres' himself answered the question for the man, barreling towards him, before he tackled him, a loud roar vibrating inside the chest of him, he then reached out for the arc net and pulled it away from Sentis, checking him for any wounds.

“My star, are you alright?”, he asks him, gently helping Sentis up on his feet. The Exo saw something glowing out of the corner of his optics and he yelled out a warning, grabbing Daskres by the hip and swinging himself in front of his mate, crying out in pain as the glowing spear of light impaled both of them, coughing up oil he held onto Daskres with his two arms, wincing as the pain flared up inside him was the spear had penetrated him.

“Right on time...”, Noctis, who was holding the spear in his hands, walked up to them, in the polished metal plate of his helmet Sentis could see both himself and Daskres, impaled by the spear.

“P-Please...let...let him go....”, he whispers, coughing up oil.

The man snorted before he laughed and when Sentis didn't back down, he looks at him with a disgusted look.

“And why...would I do that?”, Noctis asks, voice dangerously thin.

“I...I will go with you...and...and keep them...a...away...I...I'll tell them to...to never bother you...a...again...”, Sentis stumbles over the words, trying to remember their meaning in English but a few letters in eliksni escape him and the man in front of him chuckles amused.

“And, why would they believe you?”

“I...”, Sentis thinks carefully about the next few words, then he looks up to Daskres, who has trouble breathing, claws twitching and the four glowing eyes are focused on Sentis.

“I'm their....second leader...they'll listen to me...”, he then says and the spear inside the two of them flickers before it fades out. Daskres falls to the floor, coughing and trying to catch his breath, Sentis is next to him, hands searching for the wound.

“Tell them they have 20 minutes to leave this place. Anyone who's here afterward will be killed. We'll take your Ghost with us to make sure you don't run with them. We don't find you there in 20 minutes? Your Ghost is dead”, Noctis tells him and then turns around, signaling the people around him to move.

“Daskres...!”, Sentis cries out and then he spots the wound, sobbing as he sees where it is.

The Captain lets out a soft chittering noise and then gently cups Sentis's head, pulling him into a hug.

“I...I will be okay...what...what did you tell them...?”

“You...You have 20 minutes to leave this place...they...they are coming back for me...in...in 20 minutes and....they will kill every last one of you if you...haven't moved by the time...”, Sentis tells him and starts to sob, holding onto the Captain.

Daskres sits up, clutching his back with a low hiss.

“My...armor... caught most of it...I'm fine...”, he whispers and Sentis knows that it's a lie, he can feel the large wound in Daskres' back, along with the knowledge that the Captain would never again be able to walk.

He hears footsteps and as he looks up, he spots Sketiz, skittering towards them, followed by the rest of their Clan, three Marauders are carrying a heavy object between them and Sentis can feel the large pulses of Arc coming from the generator.

“Get...Get the ships ready....you...you move out in...in 20 minutes...”, he tells them and Sketiz's eyes widen, then he rushes forwards to Daskres' and Sentis' side, inspecting the wound before he begins to bark orders out.

Daskres looks up to Sentis and the blue glow in his eyes grows a bit duller, he gently grabs Sentis's head and pulls him down into one last hug, a soft purr rumbling within his chest.

“I...will see you again...my treasure...”, then he lets go off Sentis, and with the help of Sketiz they pull him on a stretcher, carrying him away.

Sentis feels like everything around him is dampened like someone pulled his feelings along with his heart out of his chest and crushed them.

Someone throws a blanket over him and he looks up to meet the eyes of Sketiz, who lets out a soft chittering noise before he pushes a bundle in his arms that smells heavily after Daskres and Sentis recognizes it as one of the older cloaks of the Eliksni. Sobbing he clutches it tight to his chest, still crying as he hears the engines of the ship being powered up, and even after the ship has disappeared from his view, he's still kneeling where he was, the large blanket around him together with the familiar scent of Daskres.

Heavy footsteps interrupt his sobs and he looks up, blinking as he spots someone else approaching him.

“They all really left...”, the person mutters and Sentis pulls the blanket tighter around himself, staring at the person that wasn't wearing a helmet.

Silver hair was kept into a simple ponytail and the eyes glowed brightly with something that Sentis could only describe as affection as their eyes met.

“I'm Duke”, the man told him his name and then carefully approached him, pulling out something from an ammunition belt on his chest.

“Noctis sends me to pick you up and bring you back to the Last City. Candy?”, he holds the small bar out to Sentis, who eyes it with suspicion, before he tries to reach out, but the pain in his gut flares up again and he hisses, sinking to the ground.

“Oh right! Hold on!”, Duke reached into his pocket and then pulled out Dusk, who was shivering in the grasp of the larger man, then he gently placed the Ghost into Sentis hands, along with the sweet, soft smile on his face.

“There you go. No Guardian should be separated from their Ghost”, Duke's voice was soft and warm, wrapping around Sentis like a comforting warm blanket.

Dusk cuddles into Sentis' hands and the Exo lets out a relieved sob, pressing his Ghost to his chest, while Dusk scanned his body for the damage that was caused by Noctis. Warmth flowed into him and Sentis could breathe easier, shivering he pulls the blanket around himself tighter, looking up to Duke, who had knelt down next to him, still a warm smile on his face.

“You want to pick up something else from here?”, he asks him and Sentis sniffs, before he looks around the empty camp, most of the things were taken with them, even the large tent of Daskres was no longer there. With shaking legs he gets up, starting to float as he looks at the place where he spots the smashed eggs and dead hatchlings, floating towards it, his optics narrow as he spots a single intact egg, that is buried underneath broken eggshells. Reaching down he carefully pulls it out of the ground, silently asking Dusk to scan it.

The scan comes back with a positive life sign and Sentis sniffs, before he gently tucks the egg into the bundle of Daskres cloak, hiding it from view as he turns around.

“A bit...grossed out by that but...okay”, Duke says, his face a bit pale as he stares at the mess behind Sentis.

“You...lived with them?”, is the next question, and Sentis nods, holding the blanket tight around himself with one hand and the bundle with the egg close to his chest with the other hand.

Duke approaches him and opens his arms.

“Come, I'll carry you back to our camp”, he offers him and Sentis sniffs, the offering causing dozens of memories flooding his mind when Daskres used to carry him around after he was resurrected or he was too tired to keep going.

He floats over to Duke's arms and the man catches him, holding him gently as if one wrong move could break him.

“For...what's its worth...I'm sorry...you seemed to care a lot about that big guy”

“I...loved him...”, Sentis croaks out and Duke nods, then his expression gets grim.

“Don't tell that Noctis. He'll impale you for that and kill your Ghost too”

“Why...?”

“The Fallen, that's how we call them, killed his lover. He's not been the same ever since the day they died”

“I can understand it...”, Sentis whispers, holding the bundle close to his chest, warm void energy pulsating through his hands to keep it at a steady temperature.

“If you need help with anything...my Ghost has sent our contact info to your Ghost, just ring and I'll see what I can do”, Duke smiles at Sentis and the Exo blinks, confused at the care that the stranger is giving him.

“W-Why...?”, he asks and Duke smiles warmly at him.

“You've just been separated from your normal life, I just want you to settle into your new one without any troubles”


	4. Chapter 4

“The mastery you have over the void is remarkable, Sentis”, Noctis told him, sitting cross-legged on the floor, looking over a weapon he had dismantled. His purple hair was kept in a simple tied back ponytail and the unnatural glowing green eyes scared Sentis a bit, reminding him too much to the eyes of a cat, uncaring and unforgiving.

“Who teached out?”, the Warlock asks him and Sentis blinks confused, then he mutters out: “No...one? I teached myself...”

“That...is very remarkable...”, Noctis mutters to himself, before he stands up, solar light flared up in his hands and the Exo flinched back, the memory flaring up again in his head, the pain flashing through his body and void tendrils lashes out, a snarl vibrating inside Sentis chest as he stared at the Awoken, who raises an eyebrow and looks curiously at him.

“We are no enemies, Sentis, there is no reason for me to attack you”, he says and Sentis growls deep, hands curling into tight fists as he snarls out: “Oh yeah? You crippled my mate! How can I be sure that you won't do the same to me?!”

Noctis sighs and shakes his head, before he walks up to Sentis, batting away the tendrils like they were nothing, eyes flaring up with anger.

“I could've killed you and your Ghost the moment I encountered you two. Yet I let you two life. Don't push your luck, alienfucker”, Noctis hisses at him annoyed and in that moment Sentis saw red.

Thin strings of void lashed out and he roared, feeling the voidfangs form on his maw again as he lunged forward, taking Noctis by surprise as he sank his teeth into the unprotected throat of the Warlock, ripping it out with one shake of his head, old habits flared up and he began to rip and tear away at the flesh, swallowing as much as he could, eating until he felt full and satisfied, the hunger in his belly no longer flaring up like a hellfire.

Then he stared down on the mutilated body of Noctis, optics wide in horror as he stared at the blood that was pooling around the unmoving corpse of the man, then there was a flash of light and gasping the Awoken was back, staring at Sentis like he was a monster, backing away from him with a low whimpering noise in his throat.

All Sentis could do was stare at his bloody hands, the blood still dripping from his fangs and pooling inside his mouth, still warm, the taste still on his sensors. The first sound in the silence was a sob from Sentis, then the Exo broke down, screaming out all of his disgust and hatred that had gathered up in himself since he had arrived in the Last City. Between the sobs he started retching, but nothing would come back out, he could still feel it sitting in his stomach, heavy and burning him like he swallowed hot liquid metal. He started clawing at his own stomach, sobbing and retching, trying to pry his own stomach open, to get inside himself and pull it back out, to empty his stomach.

Suddenly hands grabbed his own, getting blood all over them.

“Sentis”

Noctis' voice was like a bladed whip, hitting him deep in a wound and his optics snapped up towards him, voidfangs still present on the white face as he stared in pure horror at Noctis, who was kneeling in front of him, then suddenly he was pulled into a hug, solar energy warming his body.

“It's okay...shh...it's okay...”, Noctis mutters softly, trying to soothe him.

“Whatever they did to you, you no longer have to do this here. You are your own man now”, Noctis' voice sounded in that moment so soothing and warm, it reminded him of Daskres and the disgust mixes with pain into a ugly feeling of guilt and shame, burning him even more.

“I can get you help, but you have to trust me...”

The words didn't reach Sentis anymore and he was only sobbing in Noctis' arms, completely lost in his own feelings, spiraling down into a black emptiness, a deep pitch-black abyss that seemed to swallow him, drown him, suffocate him.

Something pierced through the black abyss and he flinched when he heard a soft voice sing, arms still wrapped around him as he felt the vibration of Noctis' chest as the Warlock softly sang for him.

__

Hush little children, come along now, to a place warm and sound.   
Nothing can harm you, no danger to be found. Listen, to my voice, the serenade of a sweet lullaby.   
Hush now and close your eyes, feel my heartbeat.

__

Hush little birds, come along now, to a place warm and sound.  
Nothing can harm you, no danger to be found.  
Listen to my voice, the serenade of a sweet lullaby. Hush now and close your eyes, feel my heartbeat

__

_  
_

“Why...?”, Sentis' finally managed to croak out and looked up to look at Noctis, the Warlock had a soft expression and tears were on his face, then he gently pats Sentis's head.

“You remind me a lot of him...off...Kreus...”, Noctis gently let's go off Sentis and exhales, shaking his head as he chuckles low.

“Heh...listen to me, rambling about something that probably isn't even interesting to you and all because you remind me of a person who has been dead for a few years...”

“No...keep...keep talking please...”, Sentis' voice is still weak and breaks off at the end of the sentence, but Noctis understands him, nodding as he looks down on his own hands, before he rummages around his robes, pulling out an amulet and opening it, showing Sentis the image of a white-haired man with beautiful golden eyes and a bright smile on his face.

“We...met in one of the larger camps that were around this area, he and his family were making their way towards the Last City, accompanied by a few Risen to keep them safe. I joined them and...he immediately welcomed me....offering me a spot in his tent to sleep when he found out I had no tent...”, Noctis smiles and lets out a soft chuckle, gently tracing the white Mohawk on the picture with his index finger.

“I think it was love at first sight...we spent a few nights together, he accompanied me on my night-shifts and helped keep an eye out for Fallen. When I protected him from a Marauder that had tried to ambush him from behind...I got injured, my Ghost patched the injury up, but he kept apologizing for it. So I...kissed him to shut him up”, Noctis chuckles low and a tear runs down his cheek.

“He...shit he blushed up a storm and slapped me but immediately kissed me back so I guess it...was worth it”, the Awoken smiles and then lets out a sigh.

“When...I learned that he was trans, I didn't even question it, I accepted it that he wasn't like all the other men, and I...build him a hormone implant for his birthday...made out of scavenged parts...he cried when his period stopped and he cried, even more, when his voice began to crack and change...if I thought he was happy before, now he was a beaming ray of sunshine...”, Noctis lets out a sigh and looks down on the amulet again.

“When he had...his mood swings, screaming and yelling at me...he would start crying immediately after, clawing at his own chest and...sobbing like someone had yanked his heart out and crushed it slowly in their fist. Yes he was passionate and he had his mood swings, but...shit I loved this man with my entire soul and heart”, green eyes glittered with tears and Noctis smiled warm, gently closing the amulet.

“He loved it here in the City but...he would also go out and explore the outskirts, trying to map them...he...he had this map with him that...he always wanted to complete. He wanted to map out the whole earth...I...I encouraged him, told him I would come along with him once the walls were finished...”, Noctis took a large breath and then chuckled low underneath it, shaking his head.

“I was so foolish...he snuck out in the night...I...I found his dead body underneath a pile of...Arc-spears and Fallen scraps out in the EDZ...I...I buried him there...next to a church...”, Noctis looks at Sentis, who listens to every last word of Noctis.

“Don't...feel guilty for what you are...find a way to use it...find a way to embrace it and to bend it to your will...I can help you with it but...don't feel guilty for what you are, Sentis. You are a good man. Not a monster. I don't care what you were in your previous life, you are now a Guardian, a Warlock. And soon a Praxic Warlock”

“What?”, Sentis blinks surprised at the last thing and Noctis chuckles amused before he nods.

“Yes, I signed you up. That was why I wanted to meet you here. To assess your skills and how well you could manipulate the Light. You passed my test, with flying colors even”, the Warlock smiles at him, then he takes a deep breath and the warmth that was radiating out of him until now, faded away and was replaced with the same cold uncaring facade that Sentis knew.

“Welcome to the Praxic Order, Sentis-21”


	5. Chapter 5

“Feeling comfortable in your office yet?”, Sentis looks up from the small crates that he was shuffling around, quickly he pushes one of the crates on the ground behind him and nods at Noctis, who has entered the small office that would be Sentis'.

“The new clothes are comfortable too?”, Noctis asks him and the Exo blinks, looking down at his sleeves, then he nods and his purple optics glow brighter.

“Yes, they are. Thank you...even if they are a bit too long for me, you shouldn't have given me those”, he tries to smile at the Awoken, who lets out a soft chuckle and shakes his head.

“Something to...I guess to make up for what I did? I don't know, call it whatever pleases you. Now...we have our first assignment. Someone smuggled Fallen eggs within the City and it is upon us to find out where they are and contain them by all means necessary. If the person who smuggled the eggs is using force to keep them safe, we are allowed to defend ourselves”, Noctis explains to Sentis, who blinks surprised that there would be such an incident so early.

“Oh...and how many eggs were smuggled within the City?”, he asks him, feeling a bit nervous.

“We don't know exactly, could be one or could be two. All that we know is that whoever has smuggled it in here doesn't know that the Fallen will most likely not give up until they are either dead or until they have that egg again. Our job is it to prevent a war with them”, the Awoken nods at him and Sentis lets out a sigh, guilt creeping up in him as he looks at the crate behind himself, the cape and blanket are within these, the Fallen egg safely nestled within the two.

“Is everything okay?”, Noctis asks him, raising one eyebrow.

“Yes. But what...what do we do with the egg once we have it?”

“That is why they've asked for your help. Your Ghost took care of their eggs and hatchlings, didn't he? I'm coming along so we can be sure that-”, Noctis pauses and his green eyes narrow when he hears a low chittering noise.

“Did you hear that?”, he asks and draws his weapon, the light being reflected on the golden plates as he looks around the room, scanning it for whatever made the noise.

“I...that was probably Dusk. He...He is still not fully used to speaking English again...”, Sentis says, his voice cracking at multiple points and he himself drifts off into Eliksni at several points in his lie, knowing exactly what is making those noises and that it wasn't Dusk.

“I know the voice of your Ghost, this one is too high pitched for it to be Dusk”, Noctis tells him and looks around, then his eyes wander to the crate behind Sentis.

“Step away from that crate”, his voice is ice cold and Sentis flinches.

“I...I can explain...!”, he yells out and in a heartbeat Noctis is in front of him, the barrel of the Handcanon aimed at his head and green eyes become cold jade as Noctis hisses: “You smuggled a Fallen Egg within the City? And here I am defending you from the rest of the Praxic, that you can be trusted! And what do I get for that? A blade in the back”

“Noctis...! Please, I...!”, Sentis chitters out, too much in distress to speak English.

“Give me one good reason why I should not put both you and your Ghost down this instant”, Noctis snarls and Sentis holds up his arms in a defensive stance, fumbling for words.

“I...I'll take care of it...! No...No Eliksni will come for it...promised! You won't even know it's here!”

“And what if you can't take care of it? What happens when it runs out of your office or apartment? What happens when it attacks a civilian because it's hungry?”, Noctis's eyes narrow and he stares at Sentis.

“I thought you were above that, smuggling something like that into the Last City. Do you have any idea what situation you are putting yourself into? Obviously not, or that thing would've been long dead”

“It's the only thing from my past life that is alive!! Wouldn't you...want something from Kreus if you had the chance?!”

The shot rings out before Sentis has time to do anything and pain blossoms in his left shoulder as he falls to his knees, holding his left shoulder, feeling the oil spill out of the wound.

“Don't you dare compare those two situations! The Fallen killed him! And you are keeping one of them in here!”, Noctis screams, his eyes burning with hatred.

“I...please don't kill him....! Please....!”, Sentis yells out and Noctis snarls, hands shaking as he stares at the Warlock in front of him, clearly fighting with himself.

“Get rid of it. I'll think of a punishment myself. If it isn't gone in one hour, I'll kill all three of you with my own hands”, Noctis growls and puts the safety back on his weapon, stowing it at his belt. He turns around and walks out of the office, not giving another look at Sentis.

“Sentis...!”, Dusk cries out and floats over to him, previously hiding behind one of the crates on the table. The Ghost scanned the wound on his shoulder and the Exo winced in pain.

“H-How bad...?”

“Shot clean through. Whatever bullets he's using, those are not normal ones...hang on, I'll patch up the wound. Hold still yes?”, Dusk softly talks to him and Sentis feels the warmth washing over the pain, numbing it before it fades away.

The door is pushed open and he looks up, spotting a distressed Duke in the doorframe.

“I heard a shot! Are you okay?!”, the Titan asks him and runs over to him, stopping when he sees the closed wound on Sentis' left shoulder.

“Who shot you?”, he asks him and Sentis shakes his head.

“It...Not important...”, he whispers and turns around, looking at the freshly hatched Eliksni, which gives a soft squeaking noise, alerting Duke to its presence.

“You...were the one who smuggled a Fallen egg inside the City...?”, the Titan looks towards the opened door, before he walks over to it and looks out into the hallway, then he waves and says in a hushed voice: “Genasi, Keith, come here!”

Sentis can hear two more set of footsteps and he flinches when two more persons enter the room.

One of them is a blue-haired Awoken wearing a blindfold, while the other is a red-black plated Exo, a simple cloak hanging off their shoulders and their blue optics narrow when they look at Sentis.

“Is he okay?”

“Presumingly yes”, Duke tells him and then closes the door, taking a deep breath in, before he points to the crate.

“In there is a freshly hatched Eliksni”, he tells the two of them and the Awoken tilts his head, confusion on his face, the Exo's optics narrow even further.

“Sentis, I assume Noctis shot you when he discovered that hatchling. How long do you have?”

“He...gave me one hour...”, Sentis tells Duke and the Titan nods, then he looks over to the two with a smirk.

“Wanna play hide the hatchling?”, he asks them both who stare at Duke as if he had gone crazy.

“Duke...you...are you serious?”, the Hunter asks him, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Yes, I am. This little Hatchling is probably the only thing left of Sentis's old family. Let us help him raise it, yes?”

“You are...saying we should go against the rules of the City? If that comes out we are all so screwed...”, the Exo says, while the Awoken steps forward, kneeling down to the crate and stretching out a hand to the little Hatchling which chirped at him.

“It would give us the opportunity to learn more about them”

“Of course you're on his side if there is knowledge involved, Genasi”, the Exo mutters and Genasi smiles as the Hatchling nibbles on his fingers.

“He feels warm...”

“Yes, all hatchlings are warm when they have recently hatched. He'll need a lot of ether and...we don't have a servitor here that could provide the needed ether...so we would need to scavenge it...”, Dusk explains to them and Keith laughs dry.

“Okay...let's....let's assume we go with this plan. Let's assume we raise an Eliksni hatchling all on our own, without the Praxic or anyone else catching on to what we are doing. How do we communicate with them?”

“I...speak Eliksni fluently...”, Sentis mutters, watching the interaction between Genasi and the Hatchling.

“Good, so we need either you or your Ghost to translate, meaning one of you has to be absent to take care of the little one there. How would you do that?”

“My work consists mainly of keeping inventory...”, Sentis tells Keith and the Hunter sighs, then he looks to Duke.

“And now the biggest concern. Where do we keep him so no one catches wind of this?”

“In the lower levels of the Tower. No one goes there and I know of a few spaces that are not in usage”, the Titan tells him.

Blue optics light up and Keith chuckles amused, shaking his head as he looks at Duke and Genasi with an amused expression on his face.

“Well, I do hope you two have thought good about that. I might be the Hunter here and used to rushing in without thinking, but Duke, I never would've thought that you were one to rush into a situation and propose something like that”, he says and Duke chuckles amused.

“Well Keith...let's just say I can relate with Sentis and...it'll give us a chance to show the City that not everything is our enemy, that it can also be the other way around”

“Sentis proved that and it didn't interest them. You've seen how they...smashed those eggs”, Keith tells him and Duke sighs before Genasi turns his head, looking to the two of them and says: “I didn't see it, but I heard how Sentis begged them and yet none stopped what they were doing”

“You guys...were with them....? Why...Why didn't you stop them?!”, Sentis stares at the three and Duke lets out a deep sigh.

“Noctis would've killed us on the spot. You fail to understand that the Fallen took everything from him that he cared about. And...without Kreus in his life, he quickly turned bitter and full of hatred. It...is a miracle that he hasn't killed you yet for what you've done, to be honest”, Genasi told him and then he lets out a sigh.

“For now I would say, let's keep this between us. We should also see to keep Noctis away from Sentis”, Duke says and then looks over to Dusk.

“Can you....transfer the knowledge about hatchlings to our Ghosts?”, he asks him and Dusk bobs his shell in the imitation of a nod, before his core flickers and the Ghost of Sentis begins to send over the data to Duke's Ghost.

“And....done”, he says, floating over to the hatchling and scanning it.

“He is male...and...oh...Sentis? His...His genetics are...identically to...Daskres”

Sentis flinches and stares at the little hatchling, that gnaws happily squeaking on the blanket, oblivious to what danger is looming over its head.

“Protect him...please....he is everything I have left of...of my mate...”

“Mate?”, Genasi asks curious and Sentis feels warmth blossom inside himself as he thinks about Daskres.

“Yes...it...Daskres, the leader of the group, the one that...Noctis impaled with his spear...he and I were mates. I...loved him and he loved me...he....you could say that Daskres was my husband”, he explains to them and he can hear a gasp from Genasi, the Awoken stands up and walks over to Duke, gently grabbing his hand. The Titan gently squeezes Genasi's hand and then looks over to Sentis, silver eyes glowing with compassion.

“We'll keep him safe, don't worry about it. Though you should come and see him from time to time”, the Titan tells him, and Keith nods.

“Fireteam Crimson will protect....does he have a name?”

“Skrit...”, Sentis mutters out and Keith chuckles soft before he nods.

“Fireteam Crimson will protect Skrit. He's now one of us. And you are too. If you need anything, holler our way, yes? Scale, give Dusk your information and that of Sparks too”, the Hunter then walks to Sentis and hugs him, startling the Warlock with the gesture.

“If you...need a repair job, go to the Hangar and ask for Lucus-3. My husband and the best damn mechanic that I know. Don't be discouraged by his grumpy look, he's the sweetest guy that I know and he just has a resting-bitch face”, Keith gently pats Sentis's back and the Warlock sniffs before he nods.

“I....I'll do that...”

“Hey, if Duke wants to keep you safe, then who am I to deny him that? He's our leader and my best friend. Now...we'll send you the coordinates later and you can tell your boss that you've taken care of the little one. Or, even better, wrap the little Skrit over there in the blanket or the cape and put him in somewhere outside the walls, Dusk records all of that and so you have proof that you took care of it”, Keith offers him and Sentis nods, then he looks over to the crate.

“Can...Can you bring me the blanket back....?”, he then asks and Keith nods, optics glowing brighter.

“Of course I can do that. Want me to drop it here or at your apartment?”

“Here...I...I don't have an apartment yet...”

“Want to live in ours? You'll just have to endure the two lovebirds over there sometimes”

“I...I appreciate the offer but...I'll have to decline. I don't want to be any more of a burden than I am already”, the Warlock looks to the ground, feeling guilty that he's putting an entire fireteam at such a risk, but a chuckle from Genasi causes him to look up.

The Warlock smiles soft at him and then walks up to Sentis, gently taking his hands and clasping his own around them, warmth seeping into Sentis's hands and arms.

“We are taking the risk with great pleasure, Sentis. Don't feel guilty or ashamed for it and you are not a burden. If anything, you are making my life even more interesting than it already is and that means something”, the Warlock smiles at him, and Sentis nods, feeling warmth rise up in him. Genasi reminded him a lot of Sketiz. How the Marauder was doing on his own out there...? Was he still alive even...?

“Thank you....I...I owe you. All three of you. If you ever need something then...tell me”, the Exo croaks out, feeling overwhelmed now by so many people in his proximity.

Genasi gently lets go of his hands and steps a bit back, giving him space again.

“We will keep it in mind”, Duke says and a smile appears on his face.

“But now...I think you have something to take care of, right? We'll leave you to it then, Praxic”, he winks at him and Sentis can feel the warmth radiating on his cheeks, if he would be able to blush, he would do that, instead, he can feel the feeling radiating inside his body.

“Yes, I do. Talk to you later, fireteam Crimson”


End file.
